the EmmerianSorian war
by Velis
Summary: this fic takes place around 17 years after the Emmerian Estovakian war wich was won thanks to Garuda team. the main squad in the story is Repli sq. or Repli wing they consist of a assult Omega , support Zero ,2nd support Phantom, and ESM Harpuia.
1. Meeting the team: Load out

Dissclaimer: i dont own ace combat or any of the names in the story, all i own is the way i put the names together

btw this is my frist fic so please do R+R so i can get new ideas, possible conflicts, new pilots, and if any one would like to have a spacific role just say so, im willing to conply,but only if i get promission.

this is a ace combat fic where the sorian continant flew noth toward the Emmerian main land (is any one seeong a pattern?)

all i have to say is enjoy

remember R+R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All plane's are to take off immediately, I repeat all plane's in the air, this is not a drill"

"Well, isn't that beautiful?" 1 of my wingmen said

"It could be worse" a feminine voice said

I sighed, "zero, phantom less talk moer action" I said bored of their non stop bickering

"He started it" zero complained

"I wasn't asking any one in particular" phantom said

then the tower broke in and said "Repli wing, you are cleared for take off"

"roger" I replied "you hear?"

"yeah, and your in my way Omega" zero replied

"you'll never change" I said as I started to accelerate my F-22 down the runway

"I'm just being me, and no one else" zero retorted, as she proceeded to do the same with her CFA-44

"what next?" Harpuia wing support said as Phantom proceeded to get his SU-47 in the air

"never ask that harpy" phantom ased to harpy

"im sorry but im just wondering" Harpy replied taking off

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~narration~

you see about 15 years ago after Garuda 1 returned from destroying the Estovakian super weapon Chandelier, I was asked by the air bourn durisdiction to form a squadron of Ace pilot's for "unconventional" missions. They were to be scouted put and delivered to where i would select the "lucky" ones. another perk was that we were granted free will to modify our planes. Me? I modified my F-22.

Now I know I haven't told my name yet but, its Capt. Velis C. Gabrieve call signed _Omega_. My F-22 was modified to have 2, 20mm cannon's in the nose, twin AADM missile launchers on the top of the plane that when equipped poped up form the upper hull. Where normally you would have XM9 sidewinder missiles, there are 2 EML's that have a charging function for one big blast. And finally in the primary SP weapon bay we have SAAM`s. along with all of this I had better engines installed along with stronger armour for extra defence.

Lt. Lina F. Inverse call signed _Zero _had a practically normal CFA-44 all she did was increase the armour, change the engines, make it capable of carrying more weapons and ammo, and mking it possible to lock onto targets behind her.

Cpl. John D. Jonas call signed _Phantom _has a "custom" SU-47, that he gave a ESM generator, and the ability to carry any weapon, including the tomcat's Phoenix LRAAM, it has 3, 20mm cannon's in the nose, extra armour, and improved engines.

And Lt. john D. Greywords call signed Harpuia chose a F-35, he modifyed it to carry all weapon's, "changed" his engine, and gave it the "all sight" HUD (heads up display HUD).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~10mins later~

"how far out are we?" Zero asked me

"about… 10 minutes" I replied

"geez, thank the old air force for making their fields so far away form the city's" I heard Harpuia complained

"It's because of what happened when the Estovakians invaded and bombed, G-A-B back in 2019" phantom answered for me

"I know that!" Harpy snapped

"then why did you ask?" Zero said question like

"……………" is all Harpy could say

"think we could focus on other things?" I asked "like who's attacking us?"

"but we can't know until we reach Ghost Eye can we?" Zero asked

"i hate it when your right Zero" is all i could say

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when we arrived at the capital of Emmeria we saw some thing we weren't expecting…..

"Repli team its about time" ghost eye said

"sorry about that but when they build the field 400m away from town-" I started to say but zero finished for me

"it takes time to get where your going" she completed my sentence

"well any way" ghost eye proceeded to brief us on the current situation "Garuda team is engaging the enemy air craft, witch we are trying to discern whence they came"

"so were fighting unknown foe's?" I asked

"at the moment yes" ghost eye replied

"great" came Harpy's reply

"it could be worse harpy" zero told him

"that's the second time you've said that!" he snapped

"temper, temper" she teased

"why I ought'a-" he was about finish when we reached engagement distance

"tally ho!" zero said as she broke formation to go after a couple of B-52's

"hey! I'm not done with you yet!"

"just choose your target's!, god damn it Harpy!" I snapped as 2 missiles detonated near my plane

"fine" he said giving up, but then he notice 5 fat enemy troop transports _"this is goanna be fun" _he thought before heading on an intercept course.


	2. Striogon team: new alies, and a new foe

Disclaimer: i dont own any of what you may read here execpt for the customizations on the aircraft, those are orriginal

AUTHORS NOTE: i wish i owned the game ace comabt (created it) but i dont, but whose to say one cannot try to pretend, youse the brain, imagine things. hold on one second. im sounding a bit to smart for my liking, away from the seriousness back to the funny, funny is so much better. any way i hope you enjoy the second chapter of this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don's pov

"Target locked!" I heard Zero state quite boldly when Omega suddenly yelled "Zero! Three tangos on your six!" "Damn it" she replied as she fired a normal AIM9X Sidewinder missile at the F-18 witch dogged easily.

"Great" Phantom broke in "22 new targets spotted at high altitude, coming in fast!"

"Just what we need right now…, DRIVE, DRIVE" Omega stated, the first bit anyone would be able to tell was sarcastic, he then launched a barrage of AADM missiles at the incoming planes as did Zero "how many incomings left?" he asked "obviously none" I said but then I ate my words when every single plane came out undamaged. "What the hell!?" Omega literally yelled into his mic.

I still had no kills but with in the next few seconds something miraculous happened. "New contacts" ghost eye said "they're friendly that's for sure" "who is it ghost eye?" we heard Garuda 2 speak up "they seem to be… wait this makes no sense…" "What is it ghost eye" we heard Talisman (Garuda 1) speak up himself. "They're… Estovakian" "didn't we just finis a war with them?" I said, "15 years ago, yes" Talisman said. Then the planes came into view and literally blew the planes that proved undamaged able by AADM, with QUAM missiles. "that's-" Shamrock started "Strigon…." "you mean that's Strigon!?" I said quite dumbfounded.

"We've identified the attacking planes, and thought you'd like to know who they are" the first Estovakian stated, "Who are they?" Talisman asked as he shot down the last plane in the area "they are that of the Sorian Kingdom" another one stated "what Soria!?" I asked/yelled "aren't they far south?" Shamrock asked/stated "yes they are, but haven't you noticed that all of those planes were naval based?" the first one stated "true… but that means they've changed tactics" Ghost Eye joined the conversation "yes that does" a third one stated. And for some bazaar reason I counted how many of them there were here, because according to the books their we're 12 in the team, as I said I counted them, and their was only a total of 5, so either they were out of sight or not here, but then Ghost Eye sent us back to HQ the "old" GAB (Gracemaria Air Force Base) only on the outskirts of town.

~On the ground~

(Lina's pov)

"Now what do we do?" I asked

"I don't know" Velis replied

"I say we find what ever launched those planes and blow it to hell!" Don said in a ticked off kind'a way

"Keep your head cool Don, we need to wait for orders from ACC" (Airborn Command and Control) John said in bored manner

"That's what makes me mad, fallowing orders" I said to no one in particular

"then why did you join the force?" Omega answered my rithorical question

"I hate people answer questions I don't want answered almost as much as I hate having to fallow orders!" I yelled at every one

"calm down miss inverse" I heard Shamrock say

"when did you land?" I asked

"about 10 minutes ago" he answered

"so you heard he rave right?" Don asked

"you'd better believe it" Talisman said walking in

"great now people can black mail me" I said slumping back into my chair

"oh don't worry we plan on telling the commander anyway" Talisman said

"hey, we don't know your names yet" Velis said slyly

"hehe, my names Marcus" Shamrock said

"I'm Christopher" Talisman said (SIDE NOTE: Garuda 1's real name isn't Christopher I'm just giving him that name for this story ^^)

and as if on queue the air raid siren went off "now what?" I heard Marcus yell over the siren "we get back to our planes that's what!" Talisman said as he started running toward the hangar "you'll never change will you Chris?, come on! We cant let him go alone, even if he's as good as he is"

TO BE CONTIUED…


End file.
